Let the Games Begin
Let the Games Begin is the first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. Plot The two teams compete in their first competition, which is a scavenger hunt, that consists of the contestants making life threatening decisions. Transcript Setting: 'SpongeBob's Living Room '''SpongeBob: 'nose hair Two hundred, forty-seven. another nose hair Two hundred, forty-eight. '''Camera Man: throat SpongeBob: '''Wait? Are we rolling? '''Camera Man: head yes SpongeBob: Awkward... Theme Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and this is my all new reality series, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Squidward: Wow. I bet it took hours to come up with that name. Sarcastically SpongeBob: Really? It only took a couple of minutes. Squidward: Were you dropped on your head when you were a guppy? SpongeBob: '''How did you know? '''Squidward: Lucky guess. SpongeBob: Where was I? Oh, right. throat Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and this is my all new reality series- Squidward: Haven't we already gone over this? SpongeBob: Shh! Squidward, you made me lose my place! throat... again Hi, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and this is my all new reality series, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Let's meet the contestants! over to Mr. Krabs So Eugene, what inspired you to join us in this once in a lifetime opportunity today? Mr. Krabs: 'Money! '''SpongeBob: '''I... see. over to Patrick So Patrick, what brought you here today? '''Patrick: '''Where am I? '''SpongeBob: 'suspiciously You always were quite the joker, Patrick. over to Squilliam So Squilliam, what do you plan on doing in order to win today's competition? '''Squilliam: '''You better make this quick SquarePants! I've got places to be! '''SpongeBob: vigorously Oh, you won't be going anywhere for a long time! even harder looks confused Man Ray: '''You can't just keep us captive here... it's... it's... evil! I love it! '''Mermaid Man: Evil! SpongeBob: Oh, yes I can. Barnacle Boy: And just how do you plan on doing that? SpongeBob: '''It's in your contract. '''Plankton: Contract? What contract? SpongeBob: This one. contract out of his pocket Plankton: Oh, that contract. Pearl: He told me it was a raffle ticket for a free trip to the beauty salon! Mr. Krabs: That's my girl! Karen: '''He told me it was for a software update! '''Flying Dutchman: '''Step aside, and leave it to the master. contract cheers '''SpongeBob: Not so fast! A true genius always brings a backup contract! [Pulls backup contract out of his pocket) Flying Dutchman: backup contract SpongeBob: And a backup backup contract! backup backup contract out of his pocket Flying Dutchman: backup backup contract SpongeBob: And a backup backup backup contract! backup backup backup contract out of his pocket Mrs. Puff: '''Enough! '''Sandy: '''Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves! Everyone stay calm and let the sponge finish talking. '''SpongeBob: Thank you Sandy. Now that I have your attention let me explain how the show is going to work. I have divided all of you into two teams of seven: The Krabby Patties and The Jellyfish. Every week a contest will be held between the two teams. The losing team must eliminate one participant, but you don't decide who that contestant is, the viewers at home do. The final participant left will win a grand prize of... one million dollars! Larry the Lobster: Imagine what you could buy with that kind of money! I'm in! SpongeBob: Before we announce the teams let me introduce you to my co-host, Gary. Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: And my test dummy, Fred. Fred: May I ask you a question? SpongeBob: No, we will not be paying for your medical bills. Fred: '''Tartar sauce! '''Scooter: What about me? I'd be a great test dummy! I died like seven seasons ago, and I'm in perfect condition! SpongeBob: Oh yeah, and that guy over there. What's your name again? Scooter: Scooter. SpongeBob: It is now time to divide you into teams. First up The Krabby Patties. Barnacle Boy, Mr. Krabs, Karen, Man Ray, Pearl, Plankton, and Sandy. Next up, The Jellyfish. Flying Dutchman, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Mrs. Puff, Patrick, Squidward, and Squilliam. Squidward: '''What!? Why am I on the same team as Squilliam!? '''SpongeBob: I thought it would make the competition a little juicy. Squidward: Juicy!? SpongeBob: Yes Squidward, juicy. J-U-I-C-Y, juicy. Squidward: 'That's not what I meant you barnacle brain! '''Larry the Lobster: '''Sorry to interupt, but what's the first competition? '''SpongeBob:'Good question Larry! The first competition is a scavenger hunt. looks releived '''SpongeBob: '''In which you will have to make life threatning decisions. gasps '''Mrs. Puff: We're risking our lives for money? Mr. Krabs: Not just money! We're talking about one million smackaroos! SpongeBob: '''Everyone calm down. The possibilities of not coming back from this competition are just twenty-five in one-hundred. Anyway, each team will be given one clue that will lead them to the next part of the scavenger hunt. The first team to complete the scavenger hunt will be granted invincibility from tonights elimination ceremony. '''Flying Dutchman: When do we start? SpongeBob: Don't you mean, when do we start? Flying Dutchman: That's what I just said. SpongeBob: '''I'm sure you did. Sarcasticlly '''Flying Dutchman: Grr! SpongeBob: If you all just calm down I'll give you your first clue. listens closely SpongeBob: Your first clue is, "What creature has four legs, but never walks on them?" Squilliam: I know the answer! Barnacle Boy: '''Well spit it out! '''Squilliam: '''The answer is a Jellyfish! Wait a minute! Are you even on our team? '''Barnacle Boy: Nope. back to his team with the answer Squilliam: '''Hey! Get back here! teams race to Jellyfish Fields '''Setting: Jellyfish Fields Patrick: Jellyfish I got one! Squidward: '''Well whats the next clue? '''Patrick: Oh, you mean that peice of paper? Squidward: Yes! What happened to it? Patrick: '''Oh, that silly old thing. I ate it. '''Squidward: You what!? Patrick: Don't get your tidey whities in a twist. It'll be out in a couple hours. Gary: Meow? Man Ray: Jellyfish I got one! Plankton: Yeah, yeah, good for you. Read the next clue! Man Ray: What's the magic word? Plankton: Sighs Please. Sandy: '''Well, what's it say? '''Man Ray: It says, "The contestant holding this clue must spend 30 seconds inside a Jellyfish hive, where you will find your next clue." Piece of cake. French Narrator: 30 seconds later... Man Ray: I want my mommy! the hive in fear Sandy: Did you get the next clue? Man Ray: Clue? What clue'?' Sandy: '''The one you were supposed to get while you were in the hive. '''Man Ray: '''I'll be right back. '''French Narrator: '''Another 30 seconds later... '''Sandy: '''Did you get it this time? '''Man Ray: It's not like I would forget it again. Sandy: '''Where is it then? '''Man Ray: Hold on another 30 seconds. French Narrator: Yet another 30 seconds later... Man Ray: Yes, I remembered it this time! It says,'' "What do you wear on your hand that is bigger than a galaxy?"'' Pearl: '''That doesn't make any sense! '''Karen: Or maybe it does! You wear a glove on your hand, and a universe is bigger than a galaxy! The answer is Glove Universe! Setting: '''Glove Universe '''Pearl: '''What now? '''Fred: from the sky Here's your next clue. (Hands paper to Sandy) Sandy:'' '"The contestant standing to the left of the person holding this clue must ride the Glove Drop, where you will find your next clue."'' '''Man Ray: that he is standing to the left of Sandy Not again! the Glove Drop Sandy: Did you get the next clue? Man Ray: Yes, I got your precious clue! It says, "Where do you go to swim in something slimey?" Mr. Krabs: Huh? Sandy: Wait a minute! You swim in a lagoon, and goo is slimey, so the answer is Goo Lagoon! Setting: Goo Lagoon Mr. Krabs: '''Where's the next clue? '''Scooter: '''Right here man! Mr. Krabs a paper '''Mr. Krabs: It says, "Congratulations for being the first team to complete the scavenger hunt! You and your team have won invincibility from tonights elimination ceremony. Report to SpongeBob's backyard immediately to except your reward."''' Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''Congratulations to the Krabby Patties for winning todays competition! It appears that the Jellyfish are still trying to get there next clue. '''Setting: Jellyfish Fields Larry the Lobster: You can do it Patrick! Patrick: Strains I'm trying! Setting: 'SpongeBobs Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''The results are in, and the first contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''is... Squilliam! '''Squilliam: '''What!? This isn't fair! I'm better than every single one of you! This is an outrage! '''SpongeBob: '''Fred? '''Fred: Squilliam by the arm, and drags him away Squilliam: '''I'll be back! '''SpongeBob: '''What's his problem? '''The End 'Trivia' *Part: 1 of the episode aired on October 30, 2012. *The word "Y'all" in this episode is not an error, but it is used to represent Sandy's country accent. *Scooter refers to his death in season 1 during this episode. *Squlliam is the eliminated contestant. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Comedy Category:2012 Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts